A typical cosmetic brush contains a handle and a cosmetic applicator attached to one end of the handle. This combination of a handle and a cosmetic applicator provides a simple, low-cost and effective brush for the application of cosmetic products. However, the cosmetic products associated with these brushes are typically housed in their own individual cases. Thus, cosmetic users are forced to carry two separate items in order to apply their cosmetic products. Carrying two separate items is not only cumbersome, but it increases the likelihood of loss of a brush or product, thereby rendering the other useless. Additionally, carrying a brush and its cosmetic product separately increases the likelihood that a certain cosmetic product might not always be accompanied by the right type of applicator for its use. For example, one might wish to bring a flexible brush for applying a cosmetic product, such as blending, with them for the day, but might accidently bring a rigid brush instead, thus leaving the user unable to apply the product.
Hence, since different applicators use different cosmetic products, and because many types of applicators are not, or cannot, be housed in their corresponding cosmetic product cases, users are forced to carry two items which is cumbersome and increases the chance of losing an essential item.